


Comic Books and Old Hammocks

by spaceskeletons



Series: Welcome to the Loser's Club, Asshole! [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I call this ‘procrastination’, I’m new at this don’t kill me and sacrifice me to the teeth god, M/M, No Angst, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, The Clubhouse (IT), The Hammock (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceskeletons/pseuds/spaceskeletons
Summary: The clubhouse was always noisy, with Bill’s stutter, Stan’s description of a cool bird he saw the other day, Ben’s talk of cool mysteries in history he read about, Mike’s questions about school, Bev’s warm laughter, and Richie and Eddie’s constant bickering.So why was it so quiet in the Clubhouse?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Welcome to the Loser's Club, Asshole! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625830
Comments: 1
Kudos: 203





	Comic Books and Old Hammocks

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it, this is my first one so it might be a little choppy. This is set after their 2017 movie fight (if that makes sense), just for clarification. Hope you enjoy!

The old, dusty clubhouse was considered home for the losers. Not literally, they all had homes with beds and trinkets waiting for them when they got back. They knew that they all had a place to go if things got bad, or if they needed some company and a shoulder to lean on. 

Like if Bev's father was getting a little too touchy, or Eddie's mom added more drugs to Eddie's pile of placebos. Other times it would be from people harassing Mike for his chocolate skin tone or Stan's kippah. There was occasionally days where Bill's dad would get on his case for his stutter (which was improving everyday), and Ben was getting picked on for his weight and music more than usual. 

There were a few times were they would find Richie lurking in the clubhouse, but they never asked why he was so down. They just knew that they had to be there to cheer him up, and fill the void where his jokes would've been. 

(Usually it was because Bowers was bullying him and throwing punches, but there were times where it was his parents looking down on him and ignoring him, occasionally a bottle would be chucked at him, making him feel useless and alone in the world.)

More often then not, the clubhouse would just be used to hang out with each other, messing around with board games or talking about the future. Those were their favorite days, it made them feel invincible. Not even that stupid clown could've stopped them. They were the losers club, and nothing could get in the way of their makeshift family. 

It was tradition to go to the clubhouse every weekend, with no exceptions, and they would meet up there after school. They would compare and copy homework answers, rant about their teachers and how their classes were oh so boring. Richie complained the most, Mike usually asked questions about what they learned in history or math. 

The clubhouse was always full of loud noises, yelling, bickering and laughter, and it was never quiet. There was the constant presence of Bill's stuttering voice explaining the plot to the latest book he read, Stan's quiet voice describing beautiful birds or yelling at Richie, and Mike's updates on the newest animals at the farm. 

(He was currently caring for a flock of chickens, which he named after all of the losers. They were adorable, although they pecked and pecked and pecked until they got more food.)

There was also Beverly's uncontrollable laughter or her quiet giggles when Ben would go on and on about the history of famous sites and unsolved mysteries, or whenever she would enthusiastically sing and dance to New Kids on the Block playing from the old radio, and convince Ben to join in. 

One of the most prominent noises in the clubhouse was the constant bickering between none other than Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier. Eddie was one of the few who could keep up with Richie's motormouth, which never seemed to stop running. With Richie's constant 'your mom' jokes about Mrs. K, and his never ending list of questions was a perfect response from Eddie, whether it was from 'beep beep'-ing him or having the perfect sarcastic remark lined up. The duo had fiery dynamic, and they fit together, acting as one more often than as two separate people. It worked together perfectly, balancing out the bickering among the duo. It gave them something to ramble about and to fight about, and fill the silent and awkward dips in conversations. 

They could fight about anything and everything under the sun. Who was the best superhero or what was the best comic? Or if eating a suspicious looking skittle from the floor of the clubhouse would kill Richie. The most common shout was 'no Richie, you did not fuck my mom, and that's not my name!' Or Richie calling Eddie every name that could have possibly been thought of. 

You could watch the pair bicker for hours upon hours on end, and the losers often found themselves watching them fight back and forth like it would be the death of them. Some days the little battles drew everyone in, and it became a common source of entertainment that the duo didn't know they caused. The losers learned to tune of the constant battle between them if it was redundant or uninteresting, because it never seemed to have an end. 

Whatever the situation was, you could always find the duo bickering like an old married couple, playing ping pong with their voices and opinions. In Neibolt they bickered, and Eddie almost got killed. They would be the death of each other. 

So you could imagine the confusion and bewilderment when the bickering was nowhere to be found, even with all of the losers relaxing in the dusty clubhouse on a chilly autumn afternoon. 

"Hey guys? When did it get so quiet? Why did it get so quiet? Did Eddie and Rich leave?" Bev spoke up, picking her head off of Ben's shoulder.

Mike, who was dusting the corners of spiders, quickly climbed the ladder to look out the wooden hatch.  
  
"There bikes are still here, nothing was moved or taken. There still here." Mike jumped off of the ladder steps. 

"S-so where are -t-they?" Bill looked around questioningly, but didn't move to help look. 

"Maybe the two idiots went on a walk. We all know those two have the inability to shut up." Bev put out her cigarette, and stood up. She quickly brushed off the dirt and looked around. 

"Hey guys! I found them. You guys are just dumb." Stan called out from the other side of the clubhouse. They scrambled over there, wondering what had achieved the impossible task that kept the two boys quiet. 

The two boys were both curled up in the hammock, legs tangled together in a pile, and breathing slowed in sleep. 

Eddie had a sweater-clad arm wrapped around Richie's stomach and had rested his head under Richie's chin, nose hidden from view. His other hand was underneath Richie's head, playing with the end of Richie's curly mass of jet black hair. 

Richie had both of his arms wrapped protectively over Eddie, with his face nuzzled into Eddie's curling brown hair. Eddie's hair would move softly from Richie's breathing, but he didn't stir. 

"That is adorable." Bev whispered excitedly, tugging on Ben's arm. 

"It's sickening," Stan mumbled, but he was grinning softly. What? He had a reputation to uphold here. He gently picked up the comic book from the floor, and added it to the stack of books in the corner. 

Mike threw a blanket over the duo, making sure it didn't drag against the clubhouse floor. 

"L-l-lets go to my h-house. We can get s-some snacks and w-watch m-m-movies in my basement. Let them sleep, they both n-n-need it. We can leave a n-note or something for them when they wake u-up." Bill spoke softly. 

Ben quickly got out a piece of paper, and scribbled out an explanation for the duo. He laid the note next to Richie's coke bottle glasses, which Beverly had taken off moments before. 

"Night idiots," Stan chuckled softly. The others mumbled out goodbyes and quiet goodnights with traces of laughter. 

They were both idiots, but they were their idiots. Their idiots who were hopelessly pining after each other, and were too stupid to realize how much the other loved them. One day they'll realize, and maybe it'll be because of their makeshift family and an old hammock. Who knows?


End file.
